1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to diver's equipment, and more specifically, the invention relates to a rear view mirror which is attachable to most diving masks in production.
2. Background of the Invention
A common problem that divers currently have is the inability to see what is behind them while underwater. First, it is important to know where other divers are located since it is possible to swim away without knowing where the other divers are and the diver may be out of sight of following divers. Second, a diver always has the fear of a shark or other dangerous sea creature coming up from behind in their blind spot.
One prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,454 to Berke which discloses a sportsman's face mask for viewing objects in the opposite direction of the normal line of vision. At least one prism, having a pair of complementary faces which are inclined to the and internally reflect rays from objects behind the swimmer into his forward field of vision, is mounted in front of the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,334 to Berke discloses a diving mask with supplemental vertical, lateral and posterior fields of vision. A pair of sealed compartments at opposite ends of the diving mask have rotatable mirrorized surfaces which reflect light rays from objects above, below, on the side, and rear of the mask into a diver's view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,190 to Berke discloses a water sportsman's face mask for viewing objects above and below the line of vision. A lens is mounted in front of the frame and a pair of triangular prisms mounted on the lens.
The instant invention is designed to overcome the rear view problems of the prior art with a mask mounted, adjustable rear view mirror.